


Baking with Hunk

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, more like angst foreshadowing but hey, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: “Hi!” Hunk waved cheerfully at the camera. “Today we're going to be making Baked Alaska Cupcakes! They're one of my favorites, but I've never actually made them on this channel because they're a bit more complicated. Luckily, I have help!”He reached around the counter and dragged a brightly smiling Lance into the camera. “Hunk, pretty much all of your fans know me by now. We made breakfast puffs together last month!”Hunk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but do they know your boyfriend Keith?” he faked a gasp as Keith came to stand beside them. “Because he's here, too!”“Hunk, don't look so surprised. You invited us here,” Pidge hopped up on a stool. “Besides, they probably do know who Keith is. Lance talks about him enough, that's for sure.”Or the one where the four of them get together and bake on Hunk's YouTube channel, and everything goes surprisingly well. Mostly.





	Baking with Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did look at the actual recipe for it.
> 
> Also, I'm going to just start doing quotes as the summaries, because I suck at them otherwise. And these keep getting progressively longer, which I hope is a good thing.
> 
> This is mostly fluff... but uhh... I wanted to foreshadow a bit of angst you'll be seeing soon-ish in this AU.
> 
> And I realize I missed the angst train for having someone cut or burn themselves while cooking, but honestly I only ever hurt Lance and he's too good of a cook for that. We can always revisit Hunk's channel for something like that in the future, though. But for the near future? I have some other plans you'll probably like. Okay, now enjoy!!

“Hi!” Hunk waved cheerfully at the camera. “Today we're going to be making Baked Alaska Cupcakes! They're one of my favorites, but I've never actually made them on this channel because they're a _bit_ more complicated. Luckily, I have help!”

He reached around the counter and dragged a brightly smiling Lance into the camera. “Hunk, pretty much all of your fans know me by now. We made breakfast puffs together last month!”

Hunk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but do they know your boyfriend Keith?” he faked a gasp as Keith came to stand beside them. “Because he's here, too!”

“Hunk, don't look so surprised. You invited us here,” Pidge hopped up on a stool. “Besides, they probably _do_ know who Keith is. Lance talks about him enough, that's for sure.”

A faint blush colored the cheeks of both boys in question.

“Pidge!” Lance squawked in protest.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Hunk stepped between them. “First thing's first, here's what you need to make them. List of all measurements in the description!” He gestured at the many things on the counter before them.

“What the fuck is cream of tartar?” Pidge asked skeptically. “And what's it doing on your counter?”

“The most important ingredient, of course,” Hunk continued, as if they hadn't spoken. “Is the strawberry ice cream! Baked Alaska cupcakes have a layer of ice cream in between the cake and the icing, which is what makes them so delicious.”

“Strawberry,” Lance scoffed. “Of course you pick _Keith's_ favorite flavor. Hunk, you traitor. Is the cake at least chocolate?”

Hunk smiled apologetically. “Sorry, it's in the recipe. Strawberry ice cream and vanilla cake.”

Pidge grinned smugly.

“You guys are so _boring_ ,” Lance complained, collapsing dramatically against the counter. “But whatever. They better be as delicious as you promised, my man.”

Hunk nodded solemnly. “They will be. We should probably get baking, though, since they have to chill for at least two hours before—”

“ _Two hours_?” Lance demanded, outraged. “I didn't sign up for this! I came here hungry just so I could eat a ridiculous number of cupcakes, and you're telling me I have to wait two hours?”

Hunk winced. “Well, technically closer to _four_ hours, since we have to prepare and bake them before chilling.”

Lance simply stared at him for a moment before turning on his heel. “Fuck this. C'mon, Pidge, we're raiding Hunk's pantry for some chips.”

Pidge slid off the stool, following him out of the room. “On it.”

“Couldn't we just preheat it at a higher temperature?” Keith wondered, gesturing towards the already warming oven. “That would at least speed up the baking part, right?”

Hunk paused in filling the cupcake sheet with brightly colored paper liners, clearly unimpressed. “Keith, doing stuff like that is how to burn cupcakes.” The shorter boy frowned, and crossed his arms.

“Even I know that, dipshit, and I can't cook to save my life,” Pidge reentered the room, carrying a bag of potato chips nearly bigger than they were.

“Good thing Hunk and I are both experts, then,” Lance brought in a bag of Tostitos and a tin of salt and vinegar Pringles. Keith opened his mouth to speak, and Lance tossed him the latter immediately. “Don't worry, I know. Your favorite.”

Keith blushed, but began opening the Pringles.

“Ew, salt and vinegar?” Pidge shook their head in disgust. “I don't know how you eat those things, Keith. They taste _and_ smell terrible!”

“Agreed, but I don't mind the bad breath,” Lance said with a smirk, sliding an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Keith rolled his eyes, but made no move to push him off.

“Now that you guys are done eating all my food, can we get to what we're actually supposed to be doing?” Hunk asked. “This channel is for baking videos, my viewers don't want to see you two flirting the entire time.” Pidge snorted.

“Who _doesn't_ want to see us flirting?” Lance countered. “Besides, Hunk, I'm not eating all your food! You barely have anything in there besides ingredients! You don't even have salsa!”

“Lance, I know how to _make_ salsa. You taught me.”

“Ugh, fair point,” Lance conceded. “Now, are we gonna get making these ice cream cupcakes, or what?”

“I've already started,” Hunk pointed out, as he pushed a bowl towards Keith. “Here, mix the dry ingredients. We can get started with the others in this bowl.”

A slow grin spread over Pidge's face. “Can I man the electric mixer?”

Hunk hesitated, but eventually his head dipped into a nod. “Medium speed,” Hunk warned. “ _Medium_ , Pidge. Lance, you pour the sugar. Keith, how's— how did you manage that?”

The boy in question looked up from stirring to sheepishly meet Hunk's eyes. His shirt, hands, and even his _hair_ was covered in light dustings of flour. “I... may have gone a little too fast.”

Pidge looked up from the electric mixer. “That's what she said.”

“Damn, beat me to the punch... no pun intended,” Lance laughed, and Pidge groaned. He then looked over at Keith before raising a hand. “All those in favor of making Keith tie up his hair, so he doesn't get any of his mullet in our cupcakes?”

“You just want him to do that because you think it looks cute,” Pidge scoffed.

Lance shrugged. “Can't blame a guy for trying.”

“Keith, can you crack the eggs?” Hunk asked.

“'Course he can,” Lance poured more sugar into the mix. “He breaks things all the time.”

Keith sighed, exasperated, but began breaking the eggs anyway. “Lance, for the last time, it was _one window_! It was pretty cheap to get fixed, and that happened three months ago! Let it go!”

“We'd _just_ moved into the apartment, and you had to go and—”

“No flirting, and no bickering,” Pidge interrupted. “Keith, we're going to need those egg whites next.”

Lance picked up the bowl Keith had been cracking eggs into, stared at it for a moment, then turned to his boyfriend. “Keith. What. The. Fuck.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, examining them himself. “What? Did I get a piece of shell in?”

“Keith. We're only using the egg _whites_ ,” Lance said, gesturing around with the bowl and nearly spilling raw egg all over the both of them. “We can't use these. You just wasted _five eggs_.”

Hunk shook his head, repressing a smile. “Well, if you want something done right, and all that.” He cracked five new ones in quick succession, expertly shifting the yolk from one half of the broken shell to the other so that only the egg whites fell into the bowl. He handed it to Lance. “Here, use these, then do the vanilla extract. After that is milk, and the dry ingredient mixture.”

Keith shifted uncomfortably. “I'm... I’m lactose intolerant, Hunk.”

Hunk slapped a hand to his forehead. “Right. Sorry. Totally slipped my mind, but we can use more butter and water together to substitute. Let me go check the pantry for more, real quick.”

“Ooh, wait, Hunk! Could you grab some cinnamon, too?” Lance asked suddenly.

“Uh, sure?” Hunk looked over his shoulder at him, suspicion evident in his voice. “Why do you need it, though?”

“Oh, um... I haven't done the cinnamon challenge yet?” It came out as more of a question than a statement.

“What?! _No_! I'm not going to have you choking on cinnamon and then coughing it up all over our batter! No, sir, not on this channel. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“With all those crazy live-stream stunts?” Pidge deadpanned, still focused on the mixer. “I wouldn't be surprised if all this reckless business was a cry for help. The number of times you get yourself into danger is ridiculous.”

Lance shifted uncomfortably. “Okay, but it's not always _my_ fault. Remember the Nyma Incident?”

The silence that followed stretched for far too long.

“Let's not mention that,” Keith finally said, his voice tight.

“Okay, sorry,” Lance mumbled quickly. “Uh, Hunk... could you cut that out of the video? Don't think anyone needs to be reminded of that. I shouldn't have even brought it up.”

Hunk clapped a hand on Lance's shoulder as he came out of the pantry, still determined to focus on baking. “Right, of course, man. You got it. I... here's the cinnamon, but we're not doing any challenges.”

Lance took the small container, and nodded with a shaky smile. “I finished adding everything except for the milk and dry ingredients. Hunk, could you take on mixing for a bit? I need to talk to Pidge.” Hunk only offered a short nod, and Lance dragged Pidge off to the other side of the room.

Pidge cast a worried glance back at Keith. “I think he's fine, if you're worried about that. I know how anxious he gets every time someone mentions—”

“No, not that,” Lance waved a hand to dismiss their concern. “I need you to distract Hunk. I'm going to spike the dry ingredients with some cinnamon.”

Pidge blinked. “Okay.” A devilish sort of grin took over their features as they returned behind the counter. Without sparing either Hunk or Keith a look, they took the container of strawberry ice cream, grabbed the nearest spoon, and sprinted out of the room.

Hunk practically launched himself over the counter and chased after them immediately. “Pidge, remember, you have little legs! I’ll catch you! Don't you _dare_ eat any of that ice cream!”

Lance side-stepped over to the dry ingredients, and sprinkled a bit of cinnamon into the bowl. He looked up to meet his boyfriend's glare.

“If Hunk knew you strayed from the recipe, he'd probably stick _you_ in the oven.”

“A little cinnamon never hurt anyone,” Lance picked the mixer back up, and turned it back on.

Keith poured part of the mixture in, even as he raised an unimpressed eyebrow Lance's way. “Says the guy with a YouTube channel. I thought I was the only one living under a rock.” Lance snorted as Keith picked up the water to alternate.

They continued to mix the batter for a few moments of silence, the noises of Pidge being chased having relocated upstairs. Lance sucked in a slow breath, and opened his mouth. “Do you wanna talk about—”

“No,” Keith replied firmly, and Lance couldn't help but flinch. His features softened immediately. “Let's just... let's just make cupcakes for right now, okay? We can talk later, but only if _you_ want to.”

Hunk returned to the room then, carrying Pidge over one shoulder. “Looks like it's time to fill the cupcake liners. One third of the way, people. We need room for the ice cream, and meringue icing!”

“Meringue,” Lance echoed, but started filling up the sheet, anyway. “Doesn't that take way longer than regular icing? The waiting period is already long enough!”

Hunk sighed. “I promise, the final product is going to be awesome, you guys just have to trust me. Besides, we won't be making it until after the cupcakes are in the fridge, and they have too cool off some before we even do _that_. So, we can take a video game break!”

“And eat more chips,” Pidge added, already claiming a beanbag chair in the living room.

“And eat more chips.” Hunk slid the cupcakes into the oven, and grinned at all of them. “They only need ten to fourteen minutes, so someone should be in here watching them at all times to make sure they don't burn.”

“I'll do it,” Lance volunteered. “I'd crush you all, anyway, like I did on Pidge's channel last week.”

“Lance, _I_ won—”

“Just don't let Keith do it, because he'd probably let them burn,” Lance ruffled his boyfriend's hair, and Keith pushed his hand away with an eye roll. He, Hunk, and Pidge all filed into the living room, and Lance pulled up a stool to sit at the counter.

* * *

 He could've been watching the cakes slowly rise, but he just stared into space at the countertop, lost in thought.

“Hunk, you were right,” Lance declared, patting his stomach. “Those cupcakes were definitely worth the wait, even if you just used stupid strawberry ice cream.”

Pidge nodded in agreement. “Shay is one lucky girl.”

“Not as lucky as Keith,” Lance bragged, wrapping him up in a one-armed hug.

“You know, I thought you were going to say 'not as lucky as me' for a second,” Keith grumbled, hiding a smile. “But then you just boosted your own ego. Why am I not surprised?”

“Well, I'm pretty lucky myself, but not when it comes to _cooking_.”

“Oh, would you—”

“This is too much gay, even for me,” Pidge observed, and Hunk shook his head, laughing.

“Okay, I think we're gonna end the video here guys! Their channels will be linked down below, and if you have any requests for stuff you want to see how to make, just let me know in the comments section! Thanks for watching!”

Before he could turn the camera off, Lance grabbed a pinch of flour and flicked it at Keith. He then retaliated by throwing a handful of powdered sugar at his boyfriend.

“I have to use these ingredients for other stuff, you know!” Hunk protested, though when Pidge dumped a scoop of sugar on him, it wasn't long before all of them were going all out.

The thumbnail ended up being all four of them, covered in flour and sitting in Hunk's equally messy kitchen, eating their cupcakes.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I wonder what the 'Nyma Incident' could be?


End file.
